A New Glider
by razberrie21
Summary: I have always been different. Now I can use my powers to help others. I will help the Avatar bring peace.


i came up with this idea last nite and i decided to write it down :D so r&r pleez!! i am introducing a new OC that i want to dub as my second and favorite so far. i am inserting her in the episode where they first get to Ba Sing Se. let's pretend that the gAang got an hour of free time to roam the city. my OC will be joining them throughout their journey in Ba Sing Se.

disclaimer: i dont own ATLA *sniff*

"Tama! Tama!" I turned around to see who was calling my name. It was my friend Riko, running after me.

"Riko! What do you want now?" I asked him. Though I already knew what he wanted. He wanted his fortune told. You see, when I was born, the Spirits blessed me with a gift. They gave me the gift to find out the thoughts of another, and sometimes see into the future. I can find out petty things, like when the cowslug milk is going to spoil, but larger things take time. Riko always wanted to know petty things.

"Tama, my most esteemed magical friend..." Riko began

"Seriously, what do you want?" I asked with a smirk.

"Okay, you see that girl over there?" he pointed to a tall girl with dark brown hair a tan skin, "Can you see if she thinks I'm cute?" I sighed, and closed my eyes. I focused on the girl. I searched her mind; I couldn't find any thoughts about Riko. I opened my eyes to tell Riko the verdict of my discoveries, but instead I found myself face-to-face with the girl whose mind I just explored.

"Um, hello," I said, "Can I help you?" Instead of the tall girl answering, another girl came from behind her and answered for her.

"Yeah you can," the girl began, "We wanna know how you could tell that Sugar Queen here," the tall girl gave her friend a dirty look, "Doesn't think your friend is cute."

"Do you think I'm cute?" Riko asked the shorter girl hopefully.

"Sure, why not," she said, than waved her hand in front of her eyes. She was blind. Ha! Take that Riko.

"Seriously," I began, "How did you hear us from all the way over there?" I asked. The taller girl introduced herself and her companion, and then told us how Toph, the blind girl, could see through earthbending, and how her own name was Katara. Katara also explained how when one is born without one of their senses, another one is stronger than usual. Toph could hear exceptionally well because she was blind.

"Oh," I said once they were finished.

"But you still didn't answer our question," Toph said to me. I grabbed their wrists and pulled them into an alleyway to tell them about my power.

"I can read mind and see into the future," I told them bluntly. Toph started laughing very loudly.

"Yeah, right! What kind of idiots do you think we are?" she asked me. I sighed and concentrated on the two girls until I had enough information to prove myself to them.

"You don't believe me, huh?" I asked her, "Then I'll give you proof. You're Name is Toph Bei Fong. You were born blind and see through earthbending. You met Katara and her two friends and decided to run away with them from your overprotecting parents." I finished, out of breath, "And you," I pointed to Katara, "You lived in the Southern Water tribe for all of your life, and you are the last waterbender of the southern tribe. You have an obnoxious older brother named Sokka who loves meat. One day you were out with him in your canoe and you came upon an iceberg. That iceberg had someone trapped inside. You released him from it. His name is Aang. He is the--" I stopped. I was in shock.

"Toph," Katara said, "I believe her. I think we should take her back to meet Sokka and Aang."

"Fine," Toph said, clearly annoyed that she was outsmarted.

"Can I come too?" Riko asked excitedly

"Uh, sure, I guess," Katara said, "I'm sure Sokka wouldn't mind being able to hang out with another non-bender," she looked at me, "or someone without powers," she smiled and started to lead us towards the upper ring. Riko and I were behind Toph and Katara.

"Tama," Riko began. I looked at him, "What is Aang? You just kind of stopped before you said who--or what he is," I opened my mouth to answer, but Toph beat me to it. She spun around to look Riko straight in the eye.

"The Avatar," she said, and then continued walking through the streets. Riko looked at me, I nodded. He looked at Katara, she also nodded. I looked into Riko's mind to see what he was thinking. _Wow,_ he thought, _I'm going to meet the Avatar! From what Katara and Toph said, they want Tama to join their group! That would be so cool! Maybe I could come along...._ Great Spirits! I never even considered that they would want me to join their group! That would be amazing! I could finally use my powers for things other than when the food is going to spoil, or to find out what someone thinks of me. I could use my powers to help people! Yes, this was going to be interesting.

whaddaya think? i am home sick today so i thought i could get some writing in. pleez R&R!!!! i want to hear your feedback!


End file.
